


Coming Home

by batbooty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance, Comfort Sex, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, SAPPY STUFF UP IN HERE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batbooty/pseuds/batbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro sometimes just needs to know that his family is close. He holds Lance even closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Me: has 6 different bottom Shiro shance/shklance drafts almost completed  
> Me: starts a new bottom Lance shance fic and completes it in one day
> 
> wtf @ me

Shiro is a casual toucher most of the time, a warm hand on your shoulder and an encouraging “job well done” isn’t out of the norm for Team Voltron's leader. A presence that's large and comforting, without protruding into your personal space. But sometimes, Shiro needs to _surround_ the people he loves the most. After a treacherous mission where someone’s life is put at risk, whether that was their own fault or the Galran army's, he leeches onto their personal bubble and doesn’t let go until his adrenaline dissipates. Lance supposes it’s his PTSD and need for a little semblance of control, and no one begrudges Shiro these moments.

If Shiro doesn’t feel okay until he gets Pidge in his lap, chin resting on their head while they fervently clack away at their laptop, that’s okay. If Keith has to deal with their leader's hovering presence behind his back until he suggests they go work it out in the training room, that’s alright. If Hunk has to sit in companionable silence with Shiro at the kitchen table, both of them eyeing steaming cups of tea until they’ve gone cold, that’s just fine. If Lance has to deal with _this_ for a couple of hours, he definitely isn’t complaining.

He used to think that Shiro would fuck him savagely after a compromising mission, and he does when he’s in the mood for it, but more often it’s this- sweet and tender hand cupping his heated cheek, pulling him closer to kiss him deeply like he’ll disappear if he doesn’t put his all into it. Shiro doesn’t separate from him for even a moment, hands tugging at his paladin armor while his lips attach to him, trailing the skin-tight suit down his body. When they’re both free from the confines of their armor and suits, Shiro pulls Lance down onto the bottom bunk of his bed, covering him like a warm blanket. Lance keens at the feel of his heavier weight on him, heart racing at the feeling of Shiro protecting him, surrounding him.

Heated kisses are being pressed onto slick skin, tongue lapping at small beads of sweat gathered in prominent collar bones. Lance pulls his hand through Shiro’s sweaty bangs, slicking them back to reveal his handsomely flushed face, gray eyes darting up from Lance’s chest to fix him with his impassioned gaze. It continues to awe him that he elicits such a response from the strong paladin- that Shiro needs to be pressed this closely to _him_ after a rough mission.

Lance doesn’t know where he ends and where Shiro begins anymore, every touch to his overheated skin feels like they’re melding together. Every slide of Shiro’s hands on his body feels smooth and molten, sweat gliding his fingers down his tan limbs. His heels dig into the mattress, sliding on messy sheets as he tries to push up into Shiro’s touches, back arching and rubbing against his leader’s muscled and scarred chest. Shiro practically growls at Lance’s want for him, teeth trailing over collar bones and nipping before kissing the reddened skin sweetly.

Shiro makes his way down the blue paladin’s body, and settles between his thighs, strong arms lifting his lower body into the air for easier access. Long tan legs dangle over sturdy shoulders and Lance’s body rests in the crevice of Shiro’s bent knees. Fingers spread him apart while keeping him steady against his chest and lust consumes him at the feeling of being manhandled so steadily and lovingly. Gasps fill the sticky air of the room as Shiro nuzzles his perineum, barely-there scruff on his chin catching on Lance's sensitive skin. His breath stutters into a moan when Shiro licks a wide stripe of heat from his hole to his balls, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the slow burn and molten want he feels. The black paladin's tongue licks into him earnestly now, pushing against the rim and softening him slowly.

Normally when Lance is on bottom he gets so impatient, body thrashing in restless want to get Shiro in him as quickly as possible and be remade into a boneless heap of jelly and limbs. But when Shiro gets like this, when he wants to make Lance understand how important he is; how much his leader and boyfriend wants and _needs_ him to stick around, he lets the fast building fire burn him slowly from the inside out. He lets himself feel Shiro’s adoring love and lets that fill him until he feels like he’s a cup going to overflow.

Lance wants to push himself onto his boyfriend’s tongue as it fucks into him messily, heels digging into the expanse of his back. A calloused finger joins his tongue and Lance feels like he’s going to burn to ashes right here in Shiro’s lap. He feels like he may cry at how intense this is, how close he feels to the man between his legs and he whimpers, hand that had been keeping him balanced on the bed reaching for the white scruff between his legs. Sensing his distress, Shiro looks down at him when his fingers touch his hair and slowly lowers him to the bed.

A wet-faced Shiro sits back to stare at his handiwork, dark eyes roving over the mess he’s made of his boyfriend before his need for closeness overwhelms him, and he dives into Lance’s warm embrace. Skin slides on skin, teeth catch on collar bones and bottom lips, and it’s so warm- it’s so much that Lance feels like if the Galrans couldn’t kill him, surely this will.

Shiro’s gaze is so heady and heavy, and it weighs on every part of Lance’s body. He feels gray eyes like they were another set of hands dragging against his skin. Lance ensnares Shiro’s lower body with his own, long limbs wrapping around him like a vice and keeping him close. Their heartbeats feel so loud where their skin is connected, and again, he’s not sure which is own and which is Shiro’s at this point. Lance feels as if there is only one heart’s steady beat keeping them together in moments like these. They’re not halves, they’re not one entity, they’re two separate people feeding off of the same love and using that strength to push themselves forward.

A lubed finger slowly enters him, and Lance doesn’t know when or how that happened when Shiro has been all over him every second of this, but the blue paladin is so overwhelmed that he doesn’t care at this point. The slow stretch and occasional bump of his prostate is too much. He doesn’t know if he wants him to stop or fuck him on his fingers forever. He tells him so, spreading his legs almost impossibly wider, corded muscle baring itself in it’s flexibility to the black paladin’s eyes. Shiro groans, fingers slowly stretching the lithe young man beneath him. “Lance..."

“More,” he whispers, deep blue eyes connecting with gray heavily. “I need more.”

A deeply wrecked sounding moan expels itself from Shiro’s throat without his permission and he guides his length into Lance, slow as molasses. He doesn’t give him time to adjust, not that Lance wants or needs it with all of that prep, and slowly thrusts back into him- length dragging against his walls in a intensely satisfying way. Lance’s mouth drops open to pant Shiro’s name, arms encircling his thick neck, nails digging into shoulders like a lifeline. His cocks aches with how badly he wants to touch it, but keeping Shiro close is so much more important than that right now.

Gray eyes have not left him this entire time, Shiro’s gaze following his every move as if he’s drinking him in and trying to memorize every detail of him. Lance remembers how often Shiro’s loved ones are ripped away from him, understands that he now _expects_ it- that he _deserves_ it because he couldn’t protect everyone. It breaks his heart to know he feels this way. He wants to ease the ache, even though he knows he can't change Shiro's thoughts. Lance lovingly cups his cheek, “I’m still here Shiro.”

Shiro feels like no matter where he goes in the universe, his home is here. With his family. In Lance’s arms. Duty and dedication move him, but the family he’s built grounds him, even in the vastness of space. He can do anything if it’s with them, but being with them terrifies him- shows him his weakness. His mixture of pride and fear when his fellow paladins suit up and move out. If he lost one of them like he lost Matt and Dr. Holt, he’s not sure what he’d do. When he saw Lance almost get taken out today, dancing mere inches away from a deadly blast, he felt something inside him fracture.

So when he hears these words from Lance, he breaks from the wholeness he feels- hiding slow rolling tears in Lance’s shoulder, knowing that Lance will know that it’s not sweat. A warm hand cradles the back of his neck, fingers playing with the short buzzed pokey hairs at the nape of his neck. He’s stopped the slow thrusting of his hips, and just feels the pulsing heat where Lance and him are connected. Shiro looks into empathetic warm blue eyes and kisses the infectious sweet smile that greets him fervidly. Lance is beautiful and goofy and understanding and everything he doesn’t deserve, but God does he love him.

He gyrates his hips and smiles at the small moan he receives from Lance. He’s stretched beautifully beneath him, long legs and arms keeping the black paladin close to his warm and lean body. The blue paladin is like water in the way he adapts to Shiro’s needs, shifting around him and accepting his heavy emotions with ease. Shiro kisses his forehead where his bangs part and begins his slow thrusts once more. The pleasure builds quickly after that, the intensity of their unspoken communication spurring him on.

Every thrust is met with Lance pushing himself down onto him the best he can, every meeting of loins a reminder of his safety. He’s here, he’s okay, he’s home. Shiro’s eyes never leave the blue paladin’s and he pants his name like a mantra, a prayer. He knows he’ll never be able to take him away from danger, but he wants him to know _now_ how treasured he is. How important it is that he’s safe. Not only for the universe, but for his own selfish desires.

He feels Lance quiver around him, shaking legs pulling Shiro to him as he comes with a shout of his name. Lance is beautiful in his ecstasy, head thrown back, blush from exertion spread across his cheeks and his chest. But his eyes never tear away from Shiro, and that’s what does him in, following him quickly over the edge with a curse and a ferocious bite tearing at his own lip.

They try to catch their breath with Shiro covering Lance like a big sweaty blanket, but Lance doesn’t complain. He never does in these moments. When Shiro tries to move and clean them both up, Lance’s limbs don’t unlock from the snare he’s got on his body. Before Shiro questions him, Lance murmurs quietly in his ear, “I love you.”

Shiro smiles softly and lays back down, pulling Lance into his arms to spoon him from behind, “Thank you. I love you too.”

He knows that Lance will definitely complain in a few hours of the dried cum sticking to both of them, but it’s worth it to hold him in his embrace just a little while longer. Shiro sighs, closing his eyes in contentment as he smells Lance’s scent and feels the almost uncomfortable sweaty warmth of his body up against him. They’re both home.

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro's eyes just look black so I mean if you are bothered by my mentioning he has gray eyes just pretend it says obsidian or something, lol idk fam. 
> 
> yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/batbootyho)  
> cry in my inbox on [tumblr](batbooty.tumblr.com)
> 
> comments FUEL ME!!!


End file.
